Story Of Joshua
by Hippodog
Summary: WARNING: This book is not your typical PJO story. This is what happens behind the curtain This is a story of a mortal who can see through the Mist and becomes involved in godly affairs dealing with the Hunters of Artemis, Daedalus, ect... And helping good ol' PJ secretly. Pre everything PJATO starting off. T Rating.


**A/N I do not own Rick Riordan Ideas or characters but I do own some characters and I do own plot line this disclaimer goes for the whole book. **

Chapter 1

**Josh**

My day was going horribly so far with waking up at five in the morning so I could get to football practice at six. But my day was just getting started as I had my usual 10 classes. My day just kept on getting worse. After school I had five, 30 minute detentions Lasting till 5:30 because everyone in my school is perverted and they blame their sex noises on me. Then at six o'clock more football till 8 o'clock, after that 3 hours of homework.

The next day was a tad looser. All of a sudden my best friend, Caden, moans sexualy, in the middle of a test and everyone bursts out laughing. All the teacher does is glare at me as I roll my eyes in annoyment. See what I mean? Perverted.

After classes were boring as usual so I was talking to Caden.

"No you run up the 6 hole not the 5" I said, talking about our plays for football, Caden's the QB. I play "You also have run behind the tailback as he hits the backer"

"Yeah, Yeah... Ok" He smirked as he gives a wink to a girl walking down the hallway.

"Why do you have to be like that!" I exclaimed "Is god damned annoying, don't know why you do it."

"Because All the ladies like it." He said winking at another girl.

"How many girlfriends have you had, Caden? Like 7?"

"Something like that" He muttered "How many have you had? Hmm?" This time slapping a girls ass.

"One, but at least I don't go through girls like my shoes!" I yelled at him.

"I liked her a lot too.." I said quietly. Her name was Tracy and she disappeared a year ago and I still haven't quite gotten over it yet. From what I saw a couple tall looking guys with one eye burst through the door and tried to take her when one of the kids came out of nowhere with a bronze knife stab them both and runaway with her. Weird part is that they didn't bleed they just dissolved into gold powder and Added to that the teacher didn't seem phased, only frowned. The students on the other hand were shocked including me. Then the teacher said something like " Don't panic it's only a drill" and everyone calmed down a little. I don't know what they saw but I just saw my girlfriend get kidnaped. Even worse, no one out of all the people in Lakewood, OH, cared! Well that is a given because we don't actually live there. She had no family, she only had me.

Caden broke the silence and said "Ya know I heard she got involved in a child sex ring." He said smiling. I slapped him on the back of the head and walked off.

**Linebreak posts on twitter: #RandomLinebreak**

After late practice I went for a run through the local park. It was a brisk night, the moon was shining, perfect for a run. I ran a mile and then heard an extremely loud roar. I turned around and all of a sudden three "things" jumped out of the hidden. It had 5 heads and was huge. "H-H-Hydra?" I stammered out. Then all hell broke lose. A rain of arrows came down and embedded themselves in the monsters. Unfortunately I was rammed by one of the Hydra's right head before it was dissolved into dust.

"Hmph, not a challenge, stupid hydras" one said, sounding oddly familiar, before walking to the beast. I noticed there were a bunch of girls dressed in silver, with silver bows, and bronze and silver daggers sorta like I saw about a year ago. I got my self up.

"Thanks I wa-" I said before looking at the girl, when I did I noticed that she looked strangely familiar she was about 5'4" with black hair and those enchanting green eyes. "T-Tracy!?" I said in disbelief

"Yes, how do you know me, _boy_." She responded with a scowl on her fave

"Jeeze, Trace," I said grinning as pulling my hood down "Don't need to be so harsh"

"Josh!?" She said as her jaw dropped.

"Yes it me, AND WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO LAST YEAR!?"

"I, Uh..." She said as her face paled, before she turned and ran off.

What the hell is happening, I thought before going to run after her but I was met a large knife to the throat. I shoved it out of the way wanting to find my long lost friend. But then I suddenly had a pain on my head and lost consciousness.

**Tracy**

'Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Lady Artemis is going to kill meeee knowing my past boyfriend was here and I never really broke up with him... And he's a Demigod!

**A/N Well here is the story of my soon to be bad-ass OC. I honestly based part of him off of me. Hope you guys like it. I will probably update 'The Lone Assassin' Next. Just so you guys know!**


End file.
